


house of fun

by Strawberrydams



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrydams/pseuds/Strawberrydams
Summary: it’s literally just cravity being dudes being bros being besties ya know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	house of fun

jungmo ran across the hall, excitedly knocking on serim's door. he heard footsteps coming from inside the apartment and the door opened to reveal a very angry and tired serim. 

"what?" serim lent up against the door trying not to let jungmo see inside. he really did not want jungmo to see inside his apartment... 

jungmo hopped from foot to foot and smiled wide "i got it, i went down to the game store and i bought it" he took the game from behind his back and rattled it "i thought we could invite hyeongjun and minhee and play it together!" 

serim's eyes filled with panic as he heard movement coming from the sofa. jungmo gave him a puzzled look and he clenched his teeth "sure! let me get changed and i'll call minhee and hyeongjun, anyone else?" 

"hi jungmo!" jungmo looked around for the voice before realising that it was coming from serim's apartment 

serim slapped his hand to his head. "shit." he looked up to see jungmo chuckling and his expression turned back from embarrassed to panicked "wait jungmo! please don't tell wonjin or woobin. he's just staying over because he missed the last bus home yesterday, he's leaving soon anyway" 

jungmo kept chuckling and he knew exactly what he'd have to do "serim and allen sitting in a tree- HEY" serim put his hand over jungmo's mouth to stop him but that wasn't gonna help much "K I S S I- well you're not invited to play mario kart" jungmo turned around and opened the door to his apartment. 

"what was all that about" woobin turned around in his chair like this was the apprentice and he was about to tell jungmo that he’s fired. 

hmm to tell woobin what really went on or to not tell him because he values his friendship with serim and that would be a shitty move if he did. “he was just really tired and ya know guess it was too early for him, he’s gone back to bed for a few hours” he opened the bread bin and took out two slices of bread putting them in the toaster “hey we’re gonna play mario kart with minhee and hyeongjun later, wanna join?” 

woobin stopped mid bite of his toast and thought for a second “as long as no tables are flipped this time” last time they played a group game together it was interesting to say the least, minhee and hyeongjun has just got back from their study abroad program and it was their first time playing with everyone and let’s say it was quite the introduction. 

“yeah yeah no flipped tables, got it.” jungmo took his toast out the toaster and got the butter from the fridge to put on it, nothing hit more different than when you put butter on warm toast and it just ~melts~ 

“is serim bringing his boyfriend again?” woobin asked and jungmo suddenly felt the exact level of panic that serim felt earlier 

“they’re not dating, they’re just friends. anyway i think he has a girlfriend” that was a really close call. of course he wasn’t sure but they’re always hanging out, they sit together at lunch in college, they were very cuddly with each other last game night so who knows?

woobin was about to say something but the door knocked and jungmo opened it to a very sweaty wonjin who didn’t say a word before running into the apartment and hiding behind the sofa. “what the fuck wonjin?” jungmo slammed the door shut and wonjin slowly got up from behind the sofa. 

he sat down and managed to catch his breath. woobin got up and got him a bottle from the fridge which he almost finished in a split second. “well i went round to see serim and he wouldn’t let me in so i thought that’s odd so i started joking with him saying he had a date over and he was like you got three seconds to run and i thought he was joking but he started chasing me down the hall so i ran into the elevator went to the next floor ran across and came down the stairs and ended up here” he didn’t even stop to take a breath for the whole story and both woobin and jungmo just stared at him questioning why he’s like this. “why are you both being completely silent? what’s going on?” he looked between the two, holding his water bottle in his hand. 

woobin sighed and closed his eyes for a second, “let me get this straight you teased serim and he chased you down the hall and you thought the best thing to do was to come here? the apartment right across from his? like he isn’t gonna realise and come knocking over here” 

wonjin took a sip from his water and let out a small ah~ sound. “see now you put it like that it was a stupid idea, anyway he said that we’re gonna play mario kart tonight” 

“yeah i got the game earlier, i think it’s just gonna be the six of us tonight though, seongmin has school work and taeyoung is still grounded” jungmo finally was eating his toast, it was cold and there was just a bit too much butter but it was good. it was toast of course it was good. 

“don’t you mean the seven of us?” woobin questioned. 

jungmo paused eating and looked at woobin highly confused “the seven of us? oh! yeah the seven of us” he continued to eat his toast, god knows how he forgot allen when he literally saw him just about ten minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this!! at first i didn’t think it was gonna work out so :/ anyway i hope you have fun reading!!! byeee


End file.
